magifandomcom-20200222-history
Night 180
Kouha Ren. The King Vessel (練紅覇という王の器, Ren Kōha to iu Ō no Utsuwa) is Night 180 of the ''Magi'' manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Scheherazade explains to Aladdin that Titus has only a few days to live and will come back to Marga's place, as she wants him to spend it in peace. Titus apologizes to Aladdin for this, saying he would like to go together with him to fight against the threat sleeping in Magnostadt, the Kou Empire or even to stay together with Scheherazade to protect Reim’s fleet. As he's currently unable to decide, he wants some time to think about it. Aladdin takes his hands and reassures him he understands. He adds that he will wait for him if he desired to use his powers to help them, for which Titus thanks him. Then, the four of them notice Black Djinn above Magnostadt. Magicians wonders if they are Reim's, but one of them explains that Mogamett completed this technique 12 years ago with a certain organization. Irene wants to know why they haven't used them against Reim. A flashback occurs where it's revealed that Mogamett, in order to obtain Black Rukh, decides to force criminals, war prisoners and 5th level authorization district's citizens to fall into depravity and by using mental disturbance spells from the Life Magic, immerse their body with the Black Rukh. Mogamett says that in order to manipulate them he will have to fall into depravity himself, which means that it will end his life as well. After this, the flashback ends. Oblivious magicians are happy and want the Black Djinn to kill Reim and Kou's armies. Alibaba and Aladdin fly on Aladdin's Turban. He asks his friend what's wrong with this country, since something like this happened. He mentions Cassim and asks if weak people here are similarly to him, forced to think of themselves as trash by the mere fact they're born. When Aladdin answers positively, he says he can't forgive them. He then notices that the Black Djinn, who move with great speed, aren't headed toward Reim's army. Aladdin says that their true objective is Kouha. Then, in the Tenzan Plateu, Kouha's three female subordinates advices him to use palanquin instead of a horse, because it makes his hair messy. He answers he has such a large army that he can't do that, since someone has to lead it. He then praises them for a good job they did by staying in Magnostadt, which makes them cling to him. After shaking them off, Kouha talks with a male attendant who is certain about their victory wants Kouha to leave everything to them. He adds that at any rate "those people" said that they would lend them their power. Kouha says that there is no need for this, as he will bring Magnostadt down with the vanguard alone. The male attendant agrees and adds that no enemy is capable of opposing Kouha's Metal Vessel. Kouha thinks the same and says that he got this power by pure luck, but he feels like using it. Kouha then adds that he really wonders how he got this thing, and that he really doesn't get those Djinn. Then, a next flashback occurs. Leraje tells Kouha that if she was a normal Djinn she would have chose Kouen, but he is a cheater for already owning three Djinn. She adds she doesn't want to see a world ruled by a single and absolute king but a king and his strong retainers who wouldn't even lose to him and work together in order to build the world. Kouha proposes to become part of Kouen's household, but Leraje concludes he isn't fit to be the household member. She says she understands what kind of person Kouha is by looking at the eyes of his men. In the next flashback, Kouha is seen being reprimanded for bringing all kinds of people who shouldn't have lived anymore, such as failed experiments, to his army. Then, Kouha talks with his new army. He clearly states that no one expects anything from them and they will live in the shadows, but if they want to live in peace, it means they know no shame. He tells them to raise their heads and fight. The flashback ends when Kouha's attendants think that even if no one will choose Kouha as King, thinking of Leraje's words, he's their King. Then, Black Djinn appear and launch a merciless attack on them. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Magnostadt Arc